Neuron groups represent a core computation block in a neuromorphic computing system. The term “neuromorphic” refers to electronic circuitry designed to mimic neuro-biological architectures present in nervous systems to, in part, overcome parallel computation bottlenecks in machine learning systems. These systems are designed to process sensory data such as images and sounds and to respond to changes in data in ways not specifically programmed into the system. A “neuron” in a neuromorphic computing system is a neuromorphic state (or a group neuromorphic states) updated by the core computation block and encompasses an associated memory, which is sometimes called a synapse or synaptic memory.